Icelantica Quest
Icelantica Instructions Officially, you must be ~33% Prodigious or higher and have purchased the Rocket Booster in order to unlock the instructions. Experience shows you can unlock the instructions at 4,003,300 points. Note: When you first visit Earl be sure to remember where he is, as you'll need to know this to buy the rocket booster if you haven't done so yet. Here are the instructions Earl gives you in his store in WaterPort: GPS Device Instructions I can build ye a special radar box that may help ya on yer' journey, if ya brings me the following scraps: 1) Depth charge - so I can reconstruct it into the GPS Device. Catch 3 Peccant Fish in a row, and you will be granted a Depth Charge. If you have trouble starting your streak, Peccant Fish generally like the taste of Grim Attractant. Be careful if you choose to use the Depth Charge on your own. 2) Three octo tentacles - for me to eat while I build the device. Use a level 10+ Pneumatic Spear in Sans Culpra. Your chances of finding the tentacles improves as your spear levels. 3) Three large ice cubes - to keep the tentacles fresh while I work on the device overnight. Use a level 15+ Cubey Incinerator in Magma Reef, get it to start smoking (fish 10+ times), then activate and use Fish Guts to attract a fish from a land far far away. Your pole may break, however this is necessary to collect the required ice cubes. “What ye lookin' at? Bring all of them items and 100,000 smackers and I'll gets workin'.” -Earl Obtaining the 3 Items Depth Charge You need to Scuba Fish in Sans Culpra using a level 18+ Pneumatic Spear to catch the required Peccant Fish. One recommended approach to get the Depth Charge is to wait until you catch a Peccant Fish, then use two Arsenic. Note as with all attractants, using Arsenic will improve your chances of catching a Peccant, but do not guarantee that you will. When the third Peccant is caught, there should be a message stating: The Peccant Fish gave me a Depth Charge! Captain Trips or Deckhand trips do not count for Peccant streaks - so only start using your Arsenic after your own cast or a crew trip gets you a Peccant. Tourney casts count for streaks, so you can also get the depth charge in a tourney. You will not receive another depth charges on concurrent streaks. You must catch three, catch a different fish and then catch another streak of three Octo Tentacles While scuba fishing in Sans Culpra, every now and then you will get the message that says you nearly caught an Octo, but you reeled in a tentacle as well as a normal fish. I nearly reeled in an Octo! At least I was able to get a tentacle! Caught a ... Note: While you can get the Ice Cubes and Depth Charge at any time as soon as you meet the respective requirements, you will not be able to catch the tentacles until you are ~33% Prodigious or higher. Ice Cubes Fish in Magma Reef for 10 casts to heat up your pole. After your Cubey Incinerator is at 10% risk of overheating, change to Fish Guts Chum. When you do your casts - your chum will melt away and there will be no fishing wait time added (this includes the usage of a SKIP). Keep casting until you receive the ice cube. You may see messages such as: :WOAH! I just saw huge swirls... I should try that again! :WOAH! I just saw an enormous ice cube appear next to my lure... yikes! . :WOAH! I just spotted an enormous fish that resembled a cubey... :WOAH! It just got freezing cold! What was that?! but eventually you will attract the Fish from a far away land... :OH NO! The Mother Cubey smelt the burnination from Icelantica and broke her child out of the ice! Received a large ice cube. You may get the last message as early as your first cast with the overheated pole and Fish Guts. After getting the ice cube, your incinerator will be cooled down, but the cubey will be missing from the lure (as seen in the picture). Go to Earl's Lava Shack to get the Cubey Incinerator repaired. It will cost 38,913 gold for the repair, and the pole should be ready by midnight in Farovia (i.e. you can only do this successfully once a day). Note: It is only possible to get the Ice Cube if your pole is level 15 or above, i.e. your pole should be leveled to a minimum 100% of level 15. If your pole is Level 15, but only 50% say, your pole is not leveled enough and you will only burn your Fish Guts chum into nothing for no purpose. Building the GPS It will take Earl exactly 24 hours from the moment you bring in the 'scraps' to finish the GPS: Paid Earl 100,000 gold to start building the GPS Device. I had X,XXX,XXX gold, now have X,XXX,XXX. Also gave him 3 Tentacles, 3 Large Ice Cubes, and 1 Depth Charge. The GPS will be added to your inventory immediately, but will only function after 24 hrs have passed. Note: You will also need to have purchased the rocket booster before Earl will start building. Unlocking Icelantica After the 24 hours have passed you will unlock the new level when you travel to any location. You should see the following message: I met the Ancient Mariner on my voyage as he noticed my new GPS device! He commended me on my excellence in wrangling and gave me the coordinates to a land far far away! Unlocked new region: Icelantica! After this, the new island Glacier Bay will be visible in your map, and you can voyage there. Note: The trip may take a long time depending on the level of your cruiser and if you are using a rocket booster. It is highly recommended to activate a 100% filled Rocket Booster when first traveling to the Icelantic Region, as it should take about 1 hour with rocket boosting (and 3+ hours without it). Highly-leveled boats will reduce this figure. Note: It is not worth traveling to Glacier Bay until you have approximately 1,000,000 gold. 300,000 is required for a new boat before you can complete the journey, 600,000 for a new pole and the spare change will be required for the corresponding chum specially designed for the icy waters. What is Evilness and Goodness? Evilness and Goodness are new indicators for the Icelantica Region. Players can choose whether they want to be good or evil, which in turn opens up other doors down the road... such as quests, pole addons, and elite fish that are all based on your evilness/goodness rating. The two indicators are separate and do not have any permanent effects on the game and it will be possible for everyone to go back and play both paths, if they so choose. More details on earning Evilness and Goodness points can be found here. Category:Icelantica